


Sapphires & Emeralds

by Zeplerfer



Series: 365 Days of USUK [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Crossdressing, M/M, Thief AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a world-class jewellery thief, Arthur is careful never to mix work and pleasure. Except for when a certain American thief crosses his path...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphires & Emeralds

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for GelatoKitty and based on her prompt!

Arthur took a shallow breath as he examined the glittering ballroom. Twinkling lights and sparkling gowns filled the room, but his gaze was focused on the gems he saw spread before him like a dazzling jewellery buffet. Fluttering his eyelashes, Arthur convinced a leering old man to dance with him. His feet glided smoothly across the floor, although his graceful footwork was nothing compared to his skill in liberating the man’s cufflinks and rings with him none the wiser. The jewels were safely ensconced in a hidden pocket by the time the music ended and the old man patted Arthur on the rump, thanking ‘such a fine young lady’ for a wonderful dance.

Hiding his anger, Arthur tittered politely and moved on to find his next target. For once, he was grateful for his short height and slim build. Combined with those natural advantages, a blond wig and a well-padded corset made stealing jewellery _so easy_.

But Arthur wasn’t the only one who had seen the potential in the ballroom’s abundance of finery and oblivious owners. The sound of someone stepping close behind him made the English thief whirl around. He found himself face to face with a fellow thief, a cocky American named Alfred. The lad was dressed handsomely in a fine coat and tails, and he even had the audacity to wink at Arthur as he said, “Good evening… miss. You look lovely tonight.”

"Thank you," Arthur replied with a tight-lipped smile.

Alfred’s eyes sparkled mischievously. “I’ve seen how… nimbly… you move on the dance floor. Can I have the pleasure of the next dance?”

"You _may_.” Arthur held Alfred’s gaze, silently daring him to call the guards. The night would end poorly for them both if he did. But it seemed that Alfred truly did just want to dance as he took Arthur's hand and led him around the room in an energetic waltz. Alfred danced well enough, but Arthur was too focused on trying to decode Alfred’s plan to add his normal flourishes to the dance. He wished he knew what the American thief wanted. Blackmail? A partner for another heist? It couldn't be a competition problem because they didn't even have the same targets; Arthur was stealing from the old lechers, while Alfred was clearly dressed to impress the ladies (and slip off a bracelet or two as they swooned in his arms). When Arthur felt Alfred’s hand roaming closer to his hidden pocket, he slapped it away and gave the other man a glare. “Watch your hands, sir.”

"You were familiar enough with those old men," Alfred accused, his jaw clenched.

Ah, jealousy. Arthur felt a smug smile flit across his face. Alfred’s sudden interest now made sense. But as flattered as he was, this wasn't the time to let personal matters interfere with business. Arthur shrugged and ended the waltz near the open doors that led to the mansion’s gardens. “This isn’t Vienna,” he warned. As fondly as he remembered their brief dalliance, he would never become a master thief if he couldn’t separate work from pleasure.

Alfred opened his mouth to reply, but a woman’s shriek cut him off. “My bracelet is gone!” she cried from across the room.

The two thieves shared a glance and in the ensuing confusion both slipped into the gardens, acting as nonchalant as possible. Once out of sight, they ran over flowerbeds and made a beeline for the tall stone fence that marked the edge of the manicured gardens. In the heady rush of the escape, it took Arthur several moments to realise that they were still holding hands.

Constrained by his tight corset, Arthur struggled to breathe as he tried to keep up with Alfred. He felt himself slowing Alfred down, and he half expected the American thief to let go and keep running on his own.

"Guards!" Alfred warned under his breath, tightening his grip on Arthur’s hand.

The Englishman spotted them a moment later. Knowing that running wasn’t an option, he tugged Alfred into a nearby stone gazebo and collapsed on one of the benches, dragging the American down on top of him. Before Alfred could speak, he pulled the young man into a passionate kiss. They were still embracing amorously when the guards found them.

"Halt! What are you… oh."

Arthur didn’t need to fake his breathless panting as he gave the guards a startled look. “Please! Don’t tell my father!” he cried.

The guards averted their gaze. “Have you seen anyone run past?” one asked.

"Uh… no?" Alfred said, unable to take his eyes off Arthur.

"As if they would notice anything," a different guard muttered. The others agreed and they left to continue searching for the elusive jewellery thief.

Arthur waited until the coast was clear, and tugged Alfred back to the wall. With a little boost from the American to help him over the fence in his heavy skirts, Arthur clambered over the stone fence and landed agilely on the leaf-covered ground on the other side. Alfred joined him a moment later, but Arthur didn’t feel safe until they were safely hidden in his small attic apartment back in the city. As soon as he shut the door, he unlaced his corset and gratefully inhaled a deep breath of air. Women's clothing made stealing easy, but it certainly made running difficult. When he turned around, he found Alfred giving him an intense look.

"Did that kiss mean anything?" Alfred demanded.

"No. That was work." Before Alfred could speak, Arthur grabbed him by his lapels and pulled him closer. " _This_ is pleasure.”

* * *

 The next morning, they compared their hauls and Arthur noticed something interesting about Alfred’s pile of bracelets and rings. Ranging from deep forest green to peridot, they all shared the same verdant hue. “You have an eye for emeralds, don’t you?”

"I could say the same about you and sapphires," Alfred replied, smirking as he lifted up a lovely set of Fabergé cufflinks.

There was a reason Arthur had been so focused on the blue gems, but he bit his tongue rather than admit that the cufflinks paled in comparison to Alfred’s shining eyes. He shrugged. “They sell better than diamonds,” he lied.

"Uh huh." Alfred grinned as he slipped a gold band with an inset emerald onto Arthur’s index finger. "You should keep this one. It suits you."

"I… " Arthur swallowed and looked down at the sparkling ring. "I never say no to pretty gems, but you shouldn't think this means anything."

"I know." The America blithely gathered his stolen green gems back into his bag. "It's a reminder that I'm still working on my greatest heist."

Arthur arched an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yep. Someday, I’m going to steal your heart."

Arthur watched Alfred walk out the door and he waited until he heard the footsteps reach the bottom of the staircase before glancing down and smiling at his new ring. “Perhaps someday I’ll tell you that you already have.”


End file.
